An Old Friend's Visit
by iHearWhisperingWinds
Summary: Starfire's life has always been haunted by her past involving the Teen Titans. But when an old friend comes to visit, can she handle seeing the Teen Titans again? And what will they think of the secret that she's been keeping all these years?
1. A Titan Visits

An Old Friends Visit

Her fingers traced over the picture that had

been taken so long ago. The smiling, happy

face in that picture was all she had left of him. Every other memory had been washed away by all her tears.

At that instant, Rose burst into the room. "Someone's here to see you!" She screamed from the doorway. Thinking about it, Rose was the most important thing she had to remind her of Robin's startling blue eyes.

"Cute kid, Star." Raven said when Starfire entered the greeting room. Raven smiled as a surprised look crossed Starfire's face. "You didn't honestly think it would be hard to locate you?" Raven questioned.

"So I bet you're wondering why I'm here?" Raven continued, "I am to deliver you a message, from the Titans. Here it goes, we all want you to come home Star. Everyone misses you. The Tower isn't the same without you."

Star tried to hold back tears. For years she wished it was as simple as that. She had wanted to go back in time and stop everyone from growing up. But, as she had always known, she could not.

Starfire lay awake thinking about Raven's visit. 'If it was that easy to track her down, why hadn't they done it sooner?' was the only question that came into her head.

Beside her, Rose was snoring. 'I guess I could visit them for a couple days.' And that was Starfire's final thought before she drifted off to sleep.

"The bus is pulling out in 10 minutes Rose!" Starfire yelled down the hall as she carried the luggage out to the car. As soon as she walked back into the front door, Rose came out of her room wearing a mini tube top and shorts.

You are not going out of the house with that on!" Star told Rose sternly. With a heavy sigh, Rose want back to her room to change.

The 10 minutes were finally up and Starfire went out to the Z-3. Thirty seconds later, Rose was jumping into the passenger seat. Star checked Rose's attire and this time a short-sleeve jacket over a little girl bikini and the same shorts were exceptable.

After a long car ride, the Tower came in sight. A sigh of relief escaped Starfire's lips. Acting like the road was a racetrack, she took the the Z-3 all the way to 80.

Star was surprised to see the whole team at the front of the Tower. Parking the car was even harder than it seemed because Cyborg's car took up 2 parking spots. She woke up Rose hoping that she was happy with her nap.


	2. My Secert

Part 2: Seeing You Again

Starfire and Rose walked up the steps to the waiting Titans. Everybody crowded around Star. All the couples were out there. Cyborg and Bumble Bee, Terra and Beast Boy, Aqualad and Raven, well everyone, Star noticed, except Robin. It was strange for Star to see everyone with a mate. She hadn't thought about what Robin might have been going through. Had he been in pain because Star left, or had he just forgotten her? 'That's odd' Starfire thought, 'I expected Robin to be out here'.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Rose yelled at the hugging group of friends. They all had looks of question on their faces when Starfire said "Honey, go and put the bags inside."

"You have a daughter?" Cyborg exclaimed after a short, awkward silence. "Long story." Star muttered, "And it's not the right time now."

They all went inside to chat some more. "I'll show you around." Robin said, rising out of the shadows. He was hoping he could get a chance to talk with Starfire without the whole group crowding around them.

"What have you been doing over the past few years?" Robin asked Starfire with a piercing glare.

"I'm actually writing a book. It's called Love is a Battle", Star answered back.

They walked a while down the hall without speaking. Pointing to a big door, Robin exclaimed "Oh I forgot to mention before we started the tour, we have done a little redecorating and remodeling. Right in front of us, behind that door, is Cyborg and Bee's wing, as you can see from the inscription on the door. They have 6 rooms in their wing. Everyone else has 5."

Walking down the hall a couple steps more, Robin pointed to another big door "And behind door number 2 is Terra and Beast Boy's wing. Every door has the married couple's names on it, so you'll never walk into the wrong wing." He paused for a second, then took a big breath, "Um...Why does Rose look like you, but have my blue eyes?"

"I don't really know how to say this without you fainting. Rose is...uh...um...your daughter. You are her father, Robin." Starfire stammered


End file.
